Secret Snowflake
by Wolfyluvr
Summary: Casper High is having its anual Secret Snowflake event. Its Sophomore year for Danny Sam and Tucker who will Danny get for SecretSnowflake and how will it change his life
1. The Plan

Chapter 1

When the seasons change from fall to spring the students at Casper High start to get excited. Casper High holds a Secrete Snowflake event where all the guys in the school draw a girls name and they buy presents for that girl, and usually at the end of the week, it only lasts a week, the couple goes to the winter formal dance together.

Well it was sophomore year for Danny, Sam, and Tucker. This year Tucker was determined to get Danny and Sam together, which meant that he had a plan and it was most likely rotten.

Sam didn't like this time of year, well okay she did, but she wasn't going to let anyone know that. She liked the holidays but ever since Dash drew her name last year for the Secret Snowflake she's been dreading this event.

Danny however disliked every Christmas time because of his parents fighting; however, he enjoyed spending the time with his friends. Danny had finally realized where his feelings belonged. He had had a crush on Paulina, the most popular girl in the school, to Valerie, that crashed and burned, literally, and he finally realized that the one he really liked, maybe even loved, was right in front of him. Sam. However, he knew he could never let her know that for fear of ruining their friendship and the only one that "truly" knows how he feels is Tucker. Everyone suspected that they loved each other, but nobody really knew.

Now Tucker loved everything about this time of year except the part where every girl in school rejected him. This year that would all change, he was going to get his best friends together and he was going to get his own girlfriend. His plan to get Sam and Danny together was perfect only he was going to need help to carry it out and he was afraid to admit it but he was going to need the help of Dash.

"Why should I help you?" Dash asked annoyed after Tucker asked him.

"Because you have a chance to get to class mates together," tucker tried

"Nope."

"Because you're a nice guy in the Christmas time spirit of giving?" tucker tried again.

"Nope."

"Because I'll do your homework for a week." Tucker said slightly depressed.

"No…" Dash started to say then stopped. Then there was a long pause. "Sure I'll do it but you better get me a good grade or I'll pound you and shove you into a locker" Dash warned.

"I will." Tucker said and started to walk away, more like run away. He would tell Dash the plan later. Tucker scurried to lunch to meet his friends.

"In the history of knowing you Tucker, I have never seen you come in late on Super Sloppy Joe day" Sam said practically choking on a leaf of lettuce in shock.

"I had something I had to do" Tucker said not even giving the slightest hint at what he was doing and that scared his friends. Danny figured it was just another girl chase.

It was three weeks before the week of Secrete Snowflake when Dash came up to Tucker at lunch.

"FOLEY! We need to talk!" Dash yelled like he was angry. Tucker not realizing that he wasn't really in trouble. Had the palest look on his face and he started to rise from the table.

Dash practically dragged him from the table out of the cafeteria, down a hallway where no one would see them.

"Calm down Foley!' Dash said, "I have an up date about our project. I talked to the guys. I told them that we would have a fake drawing where every slip of paper has Sam's name on it and then we'll have a real drawing after school minus Fenton. Is that right?"

"Yeah did they agree?"

"Yeah they've been dying for them two geeks to hook up" Dash said with a grossed-out frown on his face.

"Thanks Dash." Tucker said starting back to the lunch room to finish his lunch.

"What was that all about?" Danny asked when Tucker arrived back at the table.

"I owed him money" Tucker said frowning a little

Finally it was the day of the drawing. All the guys went to the front of the room to draw a name out of the bowl.

"Pick only one name!" Lancer said sternly.

Everyone dipped their hands into the bowl and pulled out a slip of paper. The guys ooed and awed at the names they had picked, to makes it look like a real drawing. Danny; however, unfolded his slip of paper and froze at the name on the paper…

'Sam Manson'


	2. The Gifts

Chapter 2

Warning this could get corny. LOL

Danny had mixed feelings about drawing Sam's name. HE was happy because he liked her, however he didn't know what to get her. He was very thankful that Sam had gone to the bathroom because he didn't want her to see his face.

Tucker leaned over and saw the face Danny had, "So who'd you get?" Tucker asked smiling.

"Sam"

"Really? That's awesome dude."

"Mr. Foley, Mr. Fenton, be quiet or you can spend time together in detention." Mr. Lancer said annoyed.

After school Danny literally ran to Tucker's house.

"Tuck, what makes this so wonderful?" Danny asked

"You can finally tell Sam how you feel." Tucker said

"Yeah that should be easy" Danny said sarcastically.

"You'll find a way" Tuck said with confidence

Danny slowly walked home thinking of something he could give to Sam. When he entered the house he dodged a new creation like he had done many times before and made his way for his room.

"How was school?" Jazz asked

"Ok until last hour."

"Why? What happened?"

"We drew names for the Secret Snowflake thing and I got Sam's name."

"Well, what's wrong with that?"

"I don't know what to get her," he said, "you have any ideas?"

"Well girls like jewelry and flowers but Sam, I don't know she's…unique and you know her best" she said, "I'm sure you'll think of something"

"Thanks Jazz" Danny said getting an idea. This had to be the first time Jazz's psycho mumbo jumbo had actually helped him. He knew exactly what he wanted to give her, and he hoped she actually wanted it.

Danny jumped on his computer and instant message Tucker.

GhostfighterDP15: Hey Tuck, you on?

Technoluvr4EVR: Yeah, dude what's up?

GhostfighterDP15: Hey I might be late for school tomorrow and I won't be able to walk

with you and Sam to school.

Technoluvr4EVR: Ok, why?

GhostfighterDP15: Gotta pick something up for my S.S. by the way who did you get?

Danny asked realizing he had never found out because of the sudden shock of getting Sam's name

Technoluvr4EVR: Valerie oh and get this Dash got Paulina

GhostfighterDP15: Since when do you talk to Dash?

Technoluvr4EVR: Uh got to go, mom's calling for me!

GhostfighterDP15: Yeah sure whatever

And with that awkward sign off he logged off his computer and went to sleep.

The next morning Danny woke up early and ran to the flower shop. He bought one white rose and a card. He thought about it all night. Even though red meant 'I love you' he wanted to give her white as a hint, white was his color after all.

After buying the stuff he sat down and thought of what to say on the card.

_Dear Sam_, (Good Start)

_You know who I am_, (True)

_This rose is for you,_ (Duh!)

_The color of it is special to you too!_ (I hope)

Great it sounded corny but it was going to have to do.

He raced out of the flower shop and down the street towards school. He stopped about a block away and went ghost. He went intangible and flew into the school so no one would see him especially Sam.

He snuck to her locker and gently put the intangible rose in her locker with the note attached and ran, more like flew, to the bathroom to change back, afterwards he ran to meet tucker and Sam at his locker.

"What's up why didn't you walk with us to school today?" Sam asked

"I had to come in early to talk to Lancer." Danny said with a frown.

Sam's POV

I watched as Danny walked down the hallway towards Tucker and me, with a slight smile.

"What's up why didn't you walk with us to school today?" I asked.

Danny stood nervous for a few seconds causing me to get suspicious; however he then quickly replied.

"I had to come in early to talk to Lancer."

That explained his nervousness and the frown he now had on his face. That's when I realized that I had forgotten my book for Lancer's class.

"I gotta run back to my locker!" I said, "I'll meet up with you guys later." I ran to my locker and quickly entered my combination.

As I opened my locker I saw some thing that I didn't expect. I opened the door and found a single whit rose with a note attached to it. I quickly grabbed it smelling it quickly then moving onto the note.

_Dear Sam _

_You know who I am_

_This rose is for you _

_The color of it is special to you too!_

_Love your Secret Snowflake_

I had to admit it was corny but still sentimental. It made me feel like I really knew this person, (technically I knew everyone in my grade) yet it left me in a mystery.

Hearing the one minute bell I quickly grabbed my book and flower and ran off to class.

I gathered many stares (because of my rose) from all of the girls. As I walked down the hallway to luck I could hear all of the preppy girls whispering.

3rd POV

Sam walked into the cafeteria and got in the line (not that there was really anyone in it) for her salad and went to their table and set her stuff down and waited for herfriends to arrive.

Danny and Tucker soon showed up and sat down. Tucker eyed the rose them looked at Danny. After seeing Danny give him a wink he gave a big grin before turning his attention to his hamburger.

"So… uh who gave you the rose?" Danny asked with slight jealousy in his voice.

"Why? Are you jealous?" She asked

"No. No reason." Danny said.

"I don't know exactly who gave it to me. It's a Secret Snowflake present. But whoever gave it to me knows my locker combo," she said, "Do either one of you know what the color white is significant for?"

"It's the color for virginity." Tucker said. At that Danny and Sam both started to choke on the food that was in their mouths.

Once Sam had successfully chewed and swallowed her food she said, "That couldn't possibly be what he meant."

"Yeah I'm sure." Danny said with a smile yet it looked like he was horrified.

Authors Note:

Thanks to all who reviewed I didn't think this story was going to be any good! Sorry about the corniness but it got the message across.


	3. The Dance

Hey there thanks to all who reviewed! I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 3

The next day Danny ran to the flower shop again. He felt a little weird giving her another white flower after their last conversation but he was determined to get the color hint across.

Today; however, instead of a rose it was a lily. The petals were mostly white with a hint of purple towards the center of the flower. He knew she would love it. So after he found the perfect lily he picked out a card.

_Roses are red, _

_Violets are blue,_

_You may not know it_

_But I'm in love with you_.

Great it was corny just like the other one but it spoke the truth and that was all that mattered. So after the note was written he then ran all the way to school and put the flower once again in her locker and fled to class.

Sam was again the envy of the sophomore class girls as she walked down the hallways holding her flower.

Danny continued to alternate each day between a white rose and a white lily. On Friday, the day before the dance, he decided it was special enough to give her one of each with a note that read…

_Dear Sam, _

_I want to go to the dance with you and hope you feel the same. _

_I'll meet you there. You'll recognize me. I hope you go._

_Love your S.S._

However instead of putting it in her locker he showed up early enough to put it on her desk without being noticed by anyone. The closer the dance was the more nervous he became.

_**Sam's POV**_

Danny had been acting weird all week. Maybe it was because of the attention I was getting from my secret snowflake. Although I still like Danny I can't help but like the attention.

I slowly walked to Danny's locker like I did all the time only today there wasn't a flower in my locker. As I approached Danny's locker I noticed that Tucker was all ready there.

"Sam do you think that Valerie will like this?" He asked while we were waiting for Danny to show up and held up a beautiful bracelet.

"Wow that's beautiful!" I said surprised that he could buy something that nice for a girl. Though I really wouldn't know since he had rarely ever had the chance before.

The bell soon rang and without so much as a glimpse of Danny, I went to class. As soon as I walked in I saw a beautiful small bouquet of a rose and lily. Over all I had filled my vase at home with all of the flowers I had received .

I read the note. I couldn't wait to see who was sending me all of these flowers. However I was not sure if I really wanted to go. I had my dress, which I absolutely loved but I was still nervous.

**_3rd POV _**

"So you guys, I should have asked you earlier but who are you taking to the dance?" Sam asked.

Danny's heart beat soared, Tucker; however, realized what Danny must have been going through because he piped up.

"Why should he tell you!"

"Sheesh I was just wondering!" Sam said really interested in who Danny was going with, "Give me a hint!"

"Fine," Danny finally said something, "She's very beautiful."

Tucker just sat there trying to keep himself from laughing and trying to keep his lunch down.

"That doesn't help much." Sam sat there wondering, then it hit her, he was obviously talking about Paulina. Well if she couldn't go with Danny at least she could go with someone who obviously cared or her, she only hoped that it wasn't a prank.

The next day Sam woke up and realized what today was.

"Oh my god, I've never even met this person and I'm going on a date with this person, oh I'm so nervous" she said as she jumped in the shower.

Eight o'clock came too fast for both Danny and Sam. Danny frantically ran around his house. He had a Midnight blue button up shirt with a white tie, (white flowers-white tie, get it) and a black jacket with black pants and shoes. He still had to run to the flower shop and make his way to the school and he had to make it on time so that he could surprise Sam.

Sam put on her dress which was a black dress with midnight blue silk on the sleeve and down the middle of the dress (how ironic) with white snowflakes sewn into the silk. She then did her hair and make up, ( her hair and make up look the same as it did in parental bonding only her eye shadow was a dark blue instead of purple and her lips were glossy with no color so it looked more natural).

She looked awesome, even to her standards. Then she kissed her grandma good-bye and headed to the dance.

Danny had gotten his bouquet of white roses and lilies and a corsage and a white rose to put in his button hole and made his way for the dance. When he arrived, there was few people and he didn't see Sam so he found a place where he, Sam, Tucker and Valerie could sit.

_**Sam's POV **_

I walked into the school and checked my purse figuring that I wouldn't need it anymore after paying the cab to get here. Then I went looking for my friends.

I found Tucker leaning against the wall talking to Valerie, who was wearing the bracelet that Tucker had given her.

"Hey have you seen anyone looking for me that might be my secret snowflake?" I asked Tucker.

"Yeah, he's going to meet you outside on one of the balconies, I think it was that one." He said and pointed to a door leading outside."

"Ok thanks Tuck." I said and headed for the door. Little did I know that Tucker

had followed me.

I opened the door to the balcony, which was lit by the moon and stars and a couple of burning candles that were barley burning because of the slight breeze. After I stepped through the door I closed it quickly not wanting any of the cold air to get into the dance room (A/N even thought the couple of dances I went to happened to be very hot inside) and to keep other people from coming out.

I walked towards the darkly shaded figure.

"Hello," I said to the figure.

The figure turned around and I practically screamed.

"Danny!"

"Yeah, Sam, it's me" He said handing me a bouquet of flowers.

"But… but those cards… were they true?" I asked at a loss of words

"Yeah they are." He said walking towards me

He embraced me in a hug that I was all to happy to return, and asked me inside to dance, just as a slow song came on. As we started to dance everyone around us seemed to go quiet and everyone seemed to give a silent cheer for us with their eyes. As we danced the gap between us seemed to disappear and the next thing I knew my head was resting on his shoulder.

"So were you surprised?" He asked

"Majorly, thank you." I said

After the dance was over we all headed over to the Nasty Burger.

**_3rd POV_**

Danny, Sam and Tucker were walking home after dropping Valerie off, Dany had his jacket wrapped around Sam's shoulders as they walked down the snowy side walk, Sam had her huge bouquet cradled in her arms and her corsage on her wrist.

Tucker just walked beside them with a smile on his face for two reasons, Danny and Sam were finally together and Valerie had kissed him, it was a good night kiss, but it was still a kiss.

"See ya tomorrow Tuck" Danny said waving as his friend walked up his steps to his front door.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Yeah and what would that be?" Sam yelled as Tucker closed the door behind him.

Danny held out his arm and Sam slid her free arm into it and hey continued down the sidewalk. Once out side Sam's house they sat down on her front porch steps and started to talk.

"So you had feelings for me too?" Danny asked

"Yeah" Sam said shyly.

"So why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't want to make our friendship feel weird if you didn't feel the same way towards me."

Danny just sat there and smiled.

"You know," he said, " I never did give you your present."

"What do you mean, weren't the flowers my gift… all week," she said, " that's more then enough."

Danny shook his head and said, "No it's not" as he leaned in to kiss her.

Surprised she just sat there until she relaxed then started to kiss him back.

"Thank you… for tonight" she said getting up and going inside, but before she shut the door she heard him say…

"I love you Sam"

A/N - Okay that is the end of this chapter and I don't know if I'm going to continue. Feel free to give me ideas. Anyway I totally feel like Sam lately. I have this friend that I like but I don't want to tell him because I don't want to mess up our friendship. Is there anyone else out there like that? Any way I hope your relationships end up like Sam's. DxS forever!


	4. Being Offical and Finding out the Truth

Chapter 4: Being Official and Finding out the Truth

The dance marked the start of winter break for the students of Casper High and it could honestly be said that the students were very ready for it. Everyone had had to do their exams in the middle of Secret Snowflake week and everyone was fairly tired of studying. Even Jazz was ready for a break for she had been studying extra hard for her psychiatry class that she had barley had time to spend with her family.

Sam woke up the morning after the dance and just lay there in her bed staring at the ceiling.

_Was it a dream? _She thought to her self that was when her cell phone went off telling her that she had a text message.

She grabbed her phone and saw that it was from Danny. She quickly pushed the button that brought it up and starred at the message long and hard, it read

_Good Morning Sammie, What do u want 2 do 2-day?_

_Luv Danny_

She smiled as she answered his message.

_So_ _last night wasn't a dream? (Sigh) I don't know what you got planned?_

But his next message didn't ever come. When he didn't answer back she started to get worried. So she decided that she would call him. When she heard the sound of the phone ringing in her phone she also heard a slight buzzing in her room.

_Well that little sneak thinks he can spy on me dose he?_ She thought to her self. That's when a she had brilliant idea.

"Oh why isn't Danny answering his phone?" She said then pushed the volume button to make it sound like it was ringing (you know how the phones do that), then pretended to answer it. "Hey there! Hey ok I'll go out with you today, but first I've got to call my other boyfriend and tell him I got to do something with my mom or something. Ok meet you there. Bye." And with that she flipped her phone to what would have been the off position and waited for the outcome of her trickery.

_3…2…1_ she thought in her head. Then Danny went tangible and started his yelling.

"We have been going out for a day and you're already cheating on me!"

"1. We haven't officially said we were going out and 2. You shouldn't be spying on me and if you are you should be smart enough to turn your phone off and 3. Gotcha!" She screamed and threw her pillow at him.

"Why you clever little girl." He said throwing the pillow back at her. He then went back to his human form and sat down on her bed, "So what are we going to do today?"

"What no good morning kiss?" she pouted folding her arms and putting her nose up in the air.

Danny smile and turned her head so he could lean in to give her her kiss. The kiss started out as a small little tender kiss but as the time went on they both deepened the kiss until they were practically making out. Which wasn't so bad except the part where one of Sam's maids walked in on them causing them both to break apart and look towards the door.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Miss Samantha; I didn't know that Young Danny was here." The maid said with a blush and left the room closing the door behind her.

"I'm glad it was just her and not my mom." Sam said

"Yeah me too" Danny said.

They decided today they were just going to take Tucker and most likely Valerie out for a special lunch to tell them that Danny and her were a couple now. They were very excited to tell Tucker that they were officially together because he was the one that told them all the time that they should get together.

Danny and Sam made there way to the Nasty Burger to meet tuck and Valerie when they bumped into Dash.

"Hey look who it is, it's the lovebirds," Dash said

"Yep" Sam said happily

"Whoa you guys are actually going out now, you mean his plan worked?" Dash said then after about five minutes (it took longer for him because he's stupid) he realized that he shouldn't have said that.

"Wait. Who's plan?" Sam said taking her hand away from Danny's.

"Uh what do you mean?" Dash tried

"Oh slick, just tell me now." Sam threatened

"Foley's plan to get you two together, he had us stage a drawing so that Fenton would get your name and then you two would end up together." Dash said, "Actually it was kinda gross for me but he needed my help to get everyone on his side so he could do it so he did my homework for a week."

"Oh my god." Sam said, "I'm going to kill him!" Sam said

"Whoa, whoa Sam calm down, I have a better idea but lets go meet Sucker...I...I mean Tucker and I'll explain on the way." Danny said

Danny and Sam showed up with smiles on their faces.

"Guess what guys we're finally going out!" Sam said as they approached Tucker and Valerie.

"Reeaally" Tucker said slowly and mischievously with a giant smile on his face.

A/N : Thanks to all of you for the advice and for ideas and I'm sorry that this is short and basically not much happened, but I hope it gets better from here on. By the way soon I will have a new pen name because I am using a friend's right now. My new one will be Iluvdolphins so look for more stories. And I hope that this dull chapter will not lose you guys! See you soon.


End file.
